The present developments relate to automatic pill dispensers. In many implementations, these may particularly include and/or be directed to methods, systems and/or devices which may be programmed to automatically dispense predetermined quantities and/or pre-selected types of pills whether on demand or at preset times.
The usage of pills, both prescription drugs and supplements, to regain and/or maintain health has increased with the advancement of medical science. It is not unusual for a person to take more than one type of pill, or to have different regimens and timings for taking same. Often, each type of pill may be in a different amount, and though typically at regular times each day; some may be early, others late, some with food, some not, and so on. The task of correctly taking pills, often several different types of pills, regularly poses a challenge to many individuals, especially the elderly population living without full time medical care. The improper taking of pills can be detrimental to health resulting in emergency room visits, hospital admissions, re-location to nursing facilities and even sometimes death.
The need for devices, systems and/or methods that will provide for properly dispensing the proper pill(s) in the proper amount(s) at the proper time(s) each day is evident. Moreover, several possible/optional desiderata for further options of automations and programmability in dispensing and/or in alerting the user to take the dispensed pill(s) are also evident.